Meaning
by SannyKoville
Summary: Silver rings brings a new meaning to Harry and Severus' relationship. Fluffy and smutty! I do not own The Harry Potter Series, characters, or anything else you might want to have a go at me for. Slash Warning! as if you couldn't guess
1. Chapter 1

**Meaning**

"What the hell is that?" Severus stared from his position on the red silk sheets at the candle light shinning on the large silver ring in Harry's hand.

"It's a toy." He said so innocently, like he had no idea what its true purpose was.

Severus raised one eyebrow and said, "And what do you intend to use this toy for?"

"Your pleasure." One would never know the obscenity of this situation by his child-like responses.

"Why?"

"Because I think you'll enjoy it and I've been dieing to try it." Harry slid a hand up the inside of his lover's thigh; just enough to send shivers up his spine as a taste of what was to come.

"Alright then." A devilish grin appeared on the young mans face as he crawled forwards to deliver a soft kiss to his lips and a teasing lick.

Reaching over to the bedside cupboard he removed a red bottle from one of the drawers, the label read 'heat lube'. He pumped out some onto the tips of his fingers before applying it to the inside of the ring, his finger being followed constantly by a burning, black gaze. Severus took a sharp intake of breath as his lover slid him into the contraption, the gel already starting its work.

"Tell me if it gets too tight."

"Okay. Now what?"

"Now, I torture you senseless." He moved to straddle the tones, pale waist.

"I take it this means you'll be receiving, tonight?"

"Not a chance." He ran his hands over Severus' chest in agonisingly slow circles, making sure to rub at sensitive nipples while he paid close attention to the eloquent, exposed neck with bites, licks and sucks. These actions alone had the normally impassive man reacting physically and verbally with gasps and moans. Pausing in his ministrations he retrieved a bowl from under the bed, charmed to keep its contents frozen. From the bowl he produced an ice cube which Severus eyed distrustfully. "Trust me…" he whispered into his lover's ear.

He breathed on the ice first to start the melting process before using it to massage a pink nub while his mouth worked the other, sucking and biting. A hand snaked into Harry's messy hair, desperate to keep him in place as the whimpers grew to moans, but Harry had other ideas. Removing the ice and giving one last lick, much to Severus' obvious disappointment, he traded sensations. Moving the freezing ice to the hot nipple, and the hot tongue to lick away the melted water; the opposite sensations of freezing and thawing eliciting louder and louder moans. The grip on his hair tightened until Harry moved away once the last of the ice was gone, choosing instead to sensuously drag his hand up moonlight white sides to run across arms until he could lace their hands together. He lifted them above his lovers head and held them to the headboard with one hand while the other retrieved a pair of muggle handcuffs. By the time Severus realised what had happened he couldn't do a thing about it. Harry followed a trail of water to where is pooled in Severus' belly button and shifted so he could lick all the water out and lick the trail from his chest. Every move was slow and deliberate, sure to drive his lover insane with need and lust.

"I think that's enough foreplay, don't you?" A loud moan was his answer. "I'll take that as a yes then, shall I?" he chuckled. Repositioning himself to lay between his lovers legs so he could give his very prominent arousal the attention it deserved. He placed a caressing kiss to the underside of his loves shaft as he picked a particularly large piece of ice from the bowl. He listened as his lover was on the cusp of yelling as he held the ice to the slit at the top, letting the water gather until it dripped down the sides so he could clean it off with his tongue. He bowed his head and slid the ice down as he nibbled the swollen balls held in place by the ring.

"Please…" he heard being panted.

"Please what, love?"

"Please let me… come."

"Not quite yet, I don't think. I've not finished all that I could do to give you pleasure." Any more teasing would be considered very cruel later on, but he'll thank him in the end.

He moved the ice down, allowing himself room to lick the excess water away, the way one would lick an ice-lolly in the summer, a sinfully arousing sight to watch. The coldness worked with the heat of the lube creating an even more intense pleasure than just one or the other, and had the desire result of yells coming from that gorgeous deep voice. He tossed the last of the ice aside to drag his fingernails across the delicate skin of Severus' balls and graze his teeth along his shaft. He glanced at the watch he'd insisted on wearing and undid the latch to remove the ring from his love, hearing a moan in appreciation. He lowered his mouth to clean the water away from the head, tinted salty with the taste of pre-come, and began to suck hard on the end. It didn't take long before his mouth was filled with Severus' unique flavour and his ears were treated to the delicious shouting of his name.

He unlocked the cuffs while Severus tried to catch his breath. From the look on his face it would be a few minutes before he was even capable of coherent thought.

"That was… wow…" he knew it was good if he could rob his love of his extensive vocabulary.

"Glad you enjoyed it, love."

"Enjoyed it? That was amazing!"

"I take it you'll want me to do it again?" he chuckled.

"I'd hurt you if you didn't. Where did you learn that?"

"Research and instincts."

"Hmm. You know I don't think I'll ever be able to look at this the same way again." He said while he stared at a silver band resting on his finger.

"What did it mean when I first gave it to you?"

"It meant that you'd always love me." He said slowly, almost afraid to find that the answer had changed.

"Exactly, and now it means that I'll always take care of your needs. I will keep giving it new meaning until the day I've shown you how much you mean to me."

"Is that a promise?"

He placed a kiss on the ring on his loves finger as he whispered; "Definitely."

Safety Warning: Cock rings are not for beginners and should be used safely and properly.

By the way: I avoided using too much icky description in this, there is a bit more I could have said but that would be going a bit too far I think. Just thought I'd tell you.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry ran across Hogwarts' grounds, weaving between the fighters, dodging the deadly curses and jumping over the fallen to reach his beloved. The same man who was currently facing Voldemort in what would be known in future as 'the last stand'. Harry was drawing every nearer when he heard the shrill cry from the sin of a man known as the Dark Lord.

"You can't protect your fool of a lover for ever Potter, today will be the day he dies!"

As the bright green light left the midnight black wand, Harry screamed, however he did not scream 'no' or any such uselessness, but an ancient charm designed to protect loved ones with the casters very soul.

A brilliant silver light formed a circle around the dark haired man called Severus Snape. The Dark Lord stood there in a shocked state as he watched the purest of magic shine brighter and brighter the more curses and hexes he threw at it.

"Voldemort!" Harry yelled, it was time to finish the war.

They fought for almost an hour, the silver soul ring protecting its mate from stray and intended harmful spells, despite the massive amounts of power it takes to hold it up. Eventually, the last blow was landed in the form of a curse from Merlin's time, one almost lost to the ages. This was classed as the darkest form of magic, but it is well known it is not the magic itself, but the intent behind it. The spell works much like the dementors kiss, ripping the soul from the body, but instead of it being used to feed the soulless creature, it was utterly destroyed, and instead of an emotionless, thoughtless body, the empty shell was burned away into dust.

Only once the greatest threat to the world was gone did Harry feel it safe to remove the silver ring. He approached Severus slowly, limping. When he reached his love, he lifted his hand and kissed a silver ring there.

"And now it means eternal protection." He said before he was drawn into a long, loving embrace.


	3. Chapter 3

"Everyone, sit down." Said Harry, his and Severus' friends all gathered round them, in a circle of cold steel chairs, waiting for some announcement.

"What's so important that you called us all here, Harry?" asked Ron.

"Well, we have an announcement to make."

"We?"

"Yes we, that is to say, Severus and I, we're getting married."

"Married!?"

"Harry, you can't!"

"Why not!?"

"Because he's Snape, mate! He was a Death Eater, he's tortured and killed people!"

"That's enough Ron! Yes, hurting people is a requirement of being a Death Eater, but that does not mean you have to enjoy it or even want to do it!"

"Then why did he become one then!?"

"You don't know anything about that Ron so I suggest you shut the hell up before you make a complete fool out of yourself! I am immensely proud to call Severus my fiancé, so either you accept this or stay away from us. Severus, let's go." He led his love away by the hand and didn't stop or let go until they got to his rooms. "I'm sorry about them."

"They had valid reasons, you know."

"No, they didn't. listen to me Severus," he lifted the hand with the silver band on it to his chest and gazed at him lovingly, "I couldn't be happier you agreed to marry me, I love you and I really am proud of you; you risked your life for years to win the war, to save my life, I couldn't have done it without you. When you look at this ring, remember it means how proud I am of you, to be yours and for you to be mine." He raised that ring to his lips, as had become their custom, to kiss it, sealing their bond even more.

"You should be careful, I could get used to this."

"I hope so because I won't be stopping anytime soon; you deserve it." Harry looked deep into black eyes and smiled at his fiancée, the moment seeming to last forever as he leaned up to kiss his love, stopping just millimetres away to say; "I love you, Severus." before their lips met in a caring and slow kiss.

When they pulled away, Severus smiled back, a gleam in his eye. "I love you too."


End file.
